Christmas Time Is Here
by PizzaSteve3902
Summary: It's Christmas time in Zootopia, and the city is preparing for the big holiday. Nicole is chosen to sing a solo in the school Christmas concert, but she has severe stage fright. What happens? Read it to find out. Lighthearted short story. (To be finished December 2018)
1. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

_Author's Note/Disclaimer:_

 _And, it's here again… Christmas. It seems it was just a few weeks ago it was Christmas 2016. Oh, how time flies. Well, I'm not procrastinating this year, and this'll be out_ before _Christmas this year. This'll be a short little Christmas story, so short chapters. Any lyrics used not in the public domain belong to their respective owners. I claim no rights to anything other than my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!_

 _Bonus: Every chapter, including the title are named after a famous Christmas song._

 **Chapter 1 – It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year:**

In the winter, it's cold—well, at least for those in the Northern Hemisphere. Everyone knows it's cold. But the best part of the cold is the snow. In Zootopia, only in Savannah Central, Tundra Town, the Meadowlands, and Temperate Terrace do they let it snow naturally when it does. The others can't have snow or it wouldn't work for those living there.

But the number one thing in the winter is Christmas. Everyone looks forward to it. It's the time of year when mammals say "Merry Christmas!" to each other as they pass on the sidewalk. It's the time when there are Bell-Ringers at the door of every shopping center, ringing their bells, asking for your spare change so a homeless mammal will have a warm meal. It's the time of year when sweethearts get cozy by the fire and sip hot cocoa.

 _It's the_ _most wonderful time of the year_.

…

I sat staring at the wall.

There wasn't anything else to look at—other than Miss Lapis, of course. Her sweater was so repulsive, I couldn't stand it.

"Nicole? Will you answer the question?" asked Miss Lapis.

Of course, of all the people in class, she chose me. I wasn't even listening!

"Um, 42?" I said. Everyone started laughing. I had a feeling I answered wrong.

"No. The answer is King Herod," Miss Lapis said, writing "King Herod" on the board.

My eyes drifted back towards the wall, not wanting to look at the hideous sweater the bunny had on. I just hoped school would be canceled because of the snow that was forecasted to fall tonight. Miss Lapis had worn that ugly Christmas sweater for three days straight. It really makes me want to throw up.

The sweater is at least as old, if not older, than me for obvious reasons. It is red, with basic Christmassy designs around the top and bottom, but the middle has a ship's life preserver with the words, "All aboard the S.S. WildeHopps!"

Like I said, repulsive. I mean, it's nice that she supported my parents before they got married, but now that they are, it's not necessary. Plus, it was repulsive back then, too.

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling me.

"Don't forget your homework, students," Miss Lapis said as everyone gathered their things and leave.

I tapped Tia on the shoulder. "Do you find that sweater as ugly as I do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tia responded.

"No reason."

"Nicole, could you stay for a minute?" Miss Lapis asked before I exited the door.

I hoped beyond hope it wasn't about my answer. "Yes, Miss Lapis?"

"As you know, the school is doing a Christmas concert for the annual charity auction in a few weeks."

I knew about that. The sign-up sheet had been fairly empty since it was put up in the hall a month ago. "Yes, I know."

"I heard you sing a Gazelle cover a while back. I thought maybe you could sing a solo on one of the songs?"

I was astonished that Miss Lapis had watched my video of me playing guitar and singing to _Try Everything_ on Furbook. "I think I will do that."

"Can I count on you?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

"Thank you. Practice will start tomorrow after school."

"No problem. Always willing to help for charity."

I walked out of the class and joined up with my friends.

"What was that about?" asked Brandon.

"I… think I just signed up to sing a solo at the Christmas concert." I actually wasn't paying attention to what I signed up for.

"What?" Tia asked. "You _hate_ singing in front of anyone other than us!"

"I know! What am I going to do?" I covered my face with my paws. I then felt a warm arm go behind my back and squeeze me a bit. I looked up and saw Todd.

"You can do it, Nicole. I know you can. You're a strong young vixen," Todd said, then planted a small peck on my head.

"Thank you," I said. I then stood up as straight as I could. "I _will_ do it! I want Zootopia to see the next Gazelle perform for the first time!"

"That's the spirit!" Brandon said. "All of the five thousand mammals in the building will see the next Gazelle!"

"What?" I asked.

"Not to mention the millions more who will watch the concert on TV, of course," Brandon continued.

"I can't do this!" I said, then bolted out the school doors and started running home.

"Nicole!" Todd yelled after me, but I ignored him. I won't—can't do this. The entire nation watching me? I don't think I'll ever be able to do that!


	2. Last Christmas

**Chapter 2 – Last Christmas:**

I slammed the door behind me. Just the thought of being on stage with everyone in the nation watching me made my skin grow clammy.

Nobody was home yet, so I just went to my bedroom. I started pacing back and forth in front of my mirror.

"I can do it!" I said to myself. "No! I can't! I can! Can't! Can! Can't! Can! Can't!" I just let out a scream. It was too much to handle.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door and opened it. Todd was standing there.

"Hey, I'm a bit worried about you. You seem about to break down," Todd said.

I played it cool and leaned against the doorpost. "I'm not breaking down," I said.

"Don't play games with me, Nicole. You _ran_ away from us. I know something is wrong."

I let a single tear fall down my cheek. "You're right. I'm scared," I said, hugging Todd.

"Of what?"

"Of performing. On stage."

"I think I might have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yes, but you'll have to let me in the house."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

We walked into my bedroom and I sat on my bed.

"Alright, so you're afraid of performing in front of the thousands of mammals, right?" Todd asked as he paced in front of me.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"So we'll start small."

"Huh?" I asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Perform in front of me, then your family, then your extended family, then a small crowd, and finally the concert!"

"You think that'll work?"

"Of course! Pick a song and sing along for me."

"Ok…" I thought about good songs. "Something Christmassy… I know! _Last Christmas_ , the Hawk Nelson version, though."

"Alright," Todd said as he searched for the song on Spotify. "Here we are."

The song started and I got into the intro, then the words came in and I started to sing.

" _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_ … and you know, this isn't a good song for me to sing to my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

…

It took a while, but eventually, I sang about five different songs to Todd. It was quite exhausting, but I did it. When we stepped out of my room, I saw my parents and siblings in the living room.

"There they are," Dad said when he saw me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes ago. We heard you singing in there and didn't want to disturb you. Hello, Todd," Mom said.

"Hello, Missus Wilde," Todd said.

"For the last time, Todd, It's just Judy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No need to be so nice to us, son," Dad said.

"I know, sir, but I want to respect you and your wife, sir."

"I fully understand, but Judy's right, please call us by our first names. You already have my respect."

"Alright, Nick."

"Better," Dad said as he smiled and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"I'll better be headed home. Mom might get worried. Goodbye Mist—Nick and Judy. You too, Nicole. See you later, Josh and Kenny." Todd said and walked out the door.

"Bye!" I said.

I sat down on the couch next to Ken, who was reading a book.

"So why were you singing?" Ken asked.

"Just, you know, getting into the Christmas spirit," I said.

"You forgot a song," Dad said.

"What's that?" I asked.

" _Jingle Bell Rock_."

"I did that one."

"Not the better version."

"What?"

Dad stood up, threw up a "rawkfist", and said in his best Trevor McNevan impression, " _Jingle Bell Rock!_ "

I chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."


	3. We Three Kings

_Author's Note:_

 _Lyrics are to the Tenth Avenue North version of_ We Three Kings _, which is in the public domain._

 **Chapter 3 – We Three Kings:**

The next day, I went to concert practice. Todd tagged along to give me support.

"Oh! Nicole, you're just in time," Miss Lapis said. Luckily, she wasn't wearing her ugly sweater this time.

"Well, I'm here. Where do you need me to stand?" I asked.

"Just sit down over there for now. I'll give you the sheet music you'll need in a minute." Miss Lapis said, then walked out of the room.

There were about fifteen other students in the room, most of them in the choir. A few others were in the band. Kion was there, as well.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Little Miss Cop_ and her _boyfriend_ ," Kion said as he walked up to me and Todd.

"Leave me alone, Kion," I said.

Kion was Noah Simba's son. He's just as bad as his dad at being specist, who is a cop himself, and very mad my dad is chief. Kion is also the school bully, and a solo guitarist in his own band.

"Or what? Go home crying to Chief Daddy?" Kion made a pouty face. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared!"

"She said leave her alone," Todd said, standing up to face the much larger mammal.

"And what'll you do, little guy?"

"I'll show you the dark side of a male fox."

Fear flashed across Kion's face for a second, then he grumbled and went back to his seat.

Just then, Miss Lapis entered. "Alright, students. I have the sheets for each of you." She started handing each student a few sheets of paper. When she got to me, she handed me and Todd sheets.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm just here with Nicole. I'm not singing," Todd said.

" _Can_ you sing?" Miss Lapis asked.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You're in!" Miss Lapis said with a smile. "You play guitar, right, Nicole?"

"Yes."

"You can play guitar with Kion during the instrumentals we'll do."

"Great," I said, glancing at Kion, who winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Miss Lapis walked off to hand out the rest of the sheets. Todd nudged me in the arm. "I guess we're in this together, right?"

"I guess so," I said, wondering how on earth I'd be able to do this, but it seems even more possible since Todd would be up there with me.

"Alright, students!" Miss Lapis said. "Everyone get onto the stage."

Once everyone was on stage, Miss Lapis had the ones with the solo sheets to step forward. As it turned out, only me and Todd were soloists!

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Where are the other soloists?"

"You two are the only ones who volunteered," Miss Lapis said. "Now we're going to start with _We Three Kings_ , with Todd leading, Nicole and the choir doing backup.

Todd breathed deep as the music started. I winked at him and mouthed "You'll be great."

 _We three kings of Orient are,  
Bearing gifts, we traverse afar.  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder star._

 _Born a king on Bethlehem's plain,  
Gold I'll bring to crown Him again,  
King forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign._

I took a deep breath as I started to sing along with Todd.

 _Star of wonder, star of night,  
Star with royal beauty bright.  
Westward leading, still proceeding.  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

Todd sang the next verse with me echoing him.

 _Glorious now, behold him arise (Behold him arise),  
King and God and sacrifice,  
Alleluia (Alleluia), Alleluia (Alleluia),  
sounds through the earth and sky._

I sang the chorus along with Todd like before.

 _Ooh, ooh,  
Star of wonder, star of night,  
Star with royal beauty bright.  
Westward leading, still proceeding.  
Guide us to thy perfect light._

 _Oh, I'm gonna need, gonna need some perfect light.  
Yeah, I'm gonna need, gonna need, some perfect light.  
I'm gonna need._

Next, the choir started singing alone.

 _Let your light shine, let your light.  
Let your light shine, let your light._

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Miss Lapis said, stopping the music. "It's not right. I don't know what, but _something_ is wrong with this song."

"John was dragging a bit," said one of the choir members.

"That's part of it, but something's wrong." Miss Lapis started chewing on a carrot, then shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. We'll try again tomorrow. Practice dismissed."

I gathered up my papers and started walking out the door with Todd right behind me. But then, as I half expected, Miss Lapis called for me. "Nicole, would you come here?"

"Yes, Miss Lapis?" I said. Kion was standing next to her.

"You both know of Trans-Siberian Orchestra, right?" Miss Lapis said.

"Yes," we both said.

"We'll be doing two of their songs before the singing. We'll do _Christmas Eve/Sarajevo_ and _Wizards In Winter_. Sound good?"

"And I'll do the shredding, right?" Kion asked.

"Yes, Kion. You will do lead."

"Yes!"

"Nicole, you play electric, too, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You'll do rhythm."

"Great."

"See you two tomorrow."

I walked out of the room behind Kion. Todd was waiting outside the door. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I'm going to play a rock song in front of everyone, too."

"Isn't your dad a big classic, hard, and nu rock fan?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think Miss Lapis just wants to please your parents."

"Oh my gosh! It makes so much sense! The sweater, me singing, the TSO, it has to be true!"

"Anyways, how about you and me go for a drive in the countryside. It's beautiful this time of year."

"I'd like that," I said as I laid my head on Todd's shoulder as we walked out to my car.


	4. Winter Wonderlnd

_Author's Note:_

 _Venomheart, I know you get annoyed by song lyrics in stories, but the song is in the public domain, and there really isn't much to change to make it more "Zootopian" any more than it is. It was not me being lazy, partly because I really like the song lyrics the way they are._

 **Chapter 4 – Winter Wonderland:**

I got into the driver's seat, and Todd got into the passenger seat. I started the engine and drove us off the school property and onto the streets. I drove us out to the forest where me and my brothers and dad often went camping a few years ago. It looks beautiful in winter. It's like _walking in a winter wonderland_.

We stopped at a desolate intersection where the road was perfectly straight for as far as the eye could see. Just then, another car pulled up beside us. They rolled the window down, and I did, too.

The car was an import sport car with two guys in it, one a lynx, and the other a wolf. The lynx gave a cat call. "Hey there gorgeous!"

"Why hello there, boys," I said in a flirty way, giving them a wink.

"Beautiful car. Is that a stick I see in there?" the wolf said, looking into my car.

"Yep. 7-speed manual with triple overdrive," I said. "Plus the 650 horsepower doesn't hurt."

"Bet you can't beat us. How about race from here to the gas station a half-mile down the road," the wolf said.

"I bet you a hundred dollars on who wins," Todd said.

"You're on foxy!" the lynx said as he and Todd got out. He got a flashlight and stood between the cars.

"On your mark!" I revved my car and pressed the clutch, put the shifter in first, and waited. "Get set!" I revved a little more. "Go!" I let the clutch go and slammed the accelerator to the floor. Shifted to second, then third, we were neck and neck. Shifted to fourth and the wolf started getting ahead. Shifted to fifth, first overdrive and started passing the wolf, then shifted to sixth, second overdrive, then seventh, third overdrive, and I passed the wolf completely and the gas station.

I stopped, and the wolf pulled up beside me. I got out of my car and walked over to the driver's door on the wolf's car.

"I can't believe I got beat by a girl," the wolf said as he got out of the car. "Good race," he said, sticking his paw out for me to shake, which I took gladly. "The name's Brian, by the way."

"Nicole," I said. "And by the way, if you see a girl in a muscle car with a stick, she _probably_ knows how to drive. Just saying."

"Yeah! I've learned my lesson."

…

Later that evening, I came home to find Dad alone at the house.

"Evening, Dad," I said as I walked in.

"Evening, Nicole. How was your day?"

"Good. Where's everyone else?"

"Carrots took them over to the Hagee's house for the annual 'get-together' if you want to call it that."

"Ok. They'll be back around ten, right?"

"2200 hours to be exact. I'm going to change the oil in your car. I needed to do it last week."

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower."

…

A few hours later, I was sitting on the couch in my PJ's and watching _Kevin (Probably) Saves the World_. Then Dad came in, with his face and paws covered in oil.

"Alright. I changed the oil, and then found this," Dad said, holding up a spark plug.

"I wondered why it was taking you so long," I said.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"No. What _should_ I be seeing?"

"There is premature wear on this spark plug."

"Ok, so?"

"This is the kind of wear you see after a hard run on the engine, such as drag racing."

My face suddenly grew hot. "Oh… Well I guess it could be a defective plug, right?"

"Yeah, or you could have just told me you went drag racing… again."

I sighed and sank down.

"That's the fourth time this quarter, Nicole!" Dad said. "If you get one more, your license will be suspended."

"But Daddy!"

"Don't 'But Daddy!' me, young vixen! Give me the keys."

I begrudgingly grabbed my keys, which I left on the coffee table, and handed them to my dad.

"I didn't become police chief by letting my family go above the law."

"I know."

Dad walked off with the keys to his home office, probably to put the keys in his gun safe. Just then, my phone rang. It was Tia. "Hello."

" _Hey, Nicole! Wanna go get a bite a Bugga Burger?"_

"I can't my dad just took away my keys."

" _What'd you do this time?"_

I always find it annoying sometimes that Tia always assumes I did something wrong. "I went drag racing."

" _Again?"_

"At least I won $100!"

" _That's something. Well, I guess I'll ask Brandon. He's always down to go get something to eat."_

"Alright. Bye."

" _Bye."_

I set my phone down and laid down on the couch. Now what am I going to do?

 _Author's Note:_

 _I wish I had a car with a seven-speed manual…_ _But the drag race scene was based off the show_ Street Outlaws _. I watched like ten episodes in a row last month, so it's still a little fresh on my mind._


	5. Little Saint Nick

_Author's Note:_

 _This is the longest chapter thus far. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5 – Little Saint Nick:**

The next day, I rode the bus to school. I met up with Todd outside homeroom as usual.

"Hey, Nicole," Todd said as I walked up.

"Hey, yourself," I said, still a bit sour from last night.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad took my keys away because I raced last afternoon."

"That's too bad."

"I'll have to skip practice today, because of—"

"Nicole!" Miss Lapis said, walking up. "I need to talk to you! You too, Todd."

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"We need to practice longer than yesterday, well, because we need to," Miss Lapis said.

"Oh, but, I _can't_ go today, because, well, you know my parents work at the ZPD, and their Christmas party is today, and I, _promised_ I'd be there. I hope you'll understand," I said.

Miss Lapis looked stunned, then shook it off. "No. You _have_ to practice today!" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but I promised."

"How about just practice playing the guitar with Kion?"

"I guess. It shouldn't take too long, right?"

"Of course!"

…

At the ZPD, Chief Wilde was in his office with his wife, Judy Hopps.

"No!" Nick said, slamming his fist on the table. "I will not do it again!"

"But Nick!" Judy pleaded. "For the children!"

"I will not wear that ridiculous suit this year! And you cannot make me!"

"Don't disappoint the children. They want to see Santa!"

There was a knock at the door. "What is it!?" Nick yelled.

"Is… is it safe?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yes, Ben. Come in," Judy said.

"Are you trying to get Chief to wear the Santa suit again?" Ben asked.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" Nick roared.

"Sheesh! It's not that bad," Ben said.

"Yes it is! I hate wearing it!"

"Just shut up and wear it, Nick!" Judy said.

"Are there any perks to doing it this year?" Nick asked.

"Um… how about we get you a _sleigh_ to sit in?" Ben suggested.

"Go on…" Nick said.

"You could rock a toboggan with a four-speed stick. She'd be candy apple red with a ski for a wheel. And when you hit the gas—man, watch her get!"

"A _little deuce coupe_ , eh?" Nick said, thinking about it.

Ben started singing the song's chorus. _"It's the little Saint Nick—little Saint Nick! It's the little Saint Nick—little Saint Nick!"_

"Stop singing that song, or I will put you on parking duty again, Clawhauser!" Nick threatened.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Ben said, saluting.

Nick sighed. "Fine. I'll wear the suit and let kids sit on my lap."

"Hooray!" Ben said, leaping into the air.

"When will you grow up, Clawhauser?" Nick mused.

"I'll never grow old!" Ben said gleefully.

"That's what I said. Then I had kids," Nick said, chuckling.

"I'll go get the suit," Judy said walking out of the office.

"She's going to tell all her friends, isn't she?" Nick said, more to himself than anything.

"Yup," Ben said, smiling like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Ben, my boy," Nick said. "Just for grins and giggles, I think maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Ben asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah…in the _Jokemobile_ , putting tickets on parked cars!"

"But…"

"No ' _but's'_!" Nick slammed the door and sat in his chair. "I'm not a _Little Saint Nick_ ," Nick grumbled.

As Ben was walking down to the garage, he met Judy on her way to Nick's office. "Why is Nick so grouchy during Christmastime? He's _almost_ as grouchy as Bogo was all the time."

"I don't know. I bet it's some psychological object from his past coming back in the form of a manifestation of discontent with the season of Christmas," Judy said.

"In English, please?"

"Sorry. I was reading a book on psychology last night. I think he has a bad memory from a past Christmas that makes him angry at the holiday, and he vents it by yelling at others."

"Maybe we could remedy him!"

"I guess you could try. I've been trying for years to little success," Judy said. "Oh! You're bringing your niece to the gala, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you go pick Nicole up when you pick Tia up? Nick took Nicole's car keys away again."

"Racing again?"

"Yeah. We need to get a speed limiter or something for that car."

"Anyway, I'll be glad to pick her up. I'll go bring them down, then get started on parking duty."

"Nick gave you that job again?"

"I told you he's grouchy."

"I'll talk to him. Bye."

"Bye!"

…

I was so bored. All I was doing was flipping through every channel on TV, hoping to find _something_ good.

"Wait… No, stop… That looked good… or that…" Ken was saying.

"What is wrong with you, woman!?" Josh said as he grabbed the remote from my paws.

"Well then," I said as I got up. "Now my nine-year-old brother is trying to be my boss."

Suddenly, there were police lights shining on the wall. I looked out the window and saw a cruiser too big to be either of my parents'. Suddenly, out of the loud speakers, came Ben's voice.

" _Nicole Wilde, you are under arrest. Come out with your paws up."_

I was really not in the mood to play along with Ben's little game, so I just opened the door and walked down the sidewalk to the cruiser and opened the passenger door.

"That was easier than I had expected," Ben said. He picked up the radio. "Krrshk! Chief! I caught the suspect. On my way back. Over. Krrshk!"

"I'm really not in the mood for games today, Ben," I said as I buckled up.

"Well, I hope you're in the mood for doughnuts, though," Ben said.

That made me smile. Ben always did knew how to cheer someone up. And it was always fun when Ben would take care of me when I was young, he would pretend to arrest me and I would ride in the back with pawcuffs on, and I would escape and he would track me down in the Precinct One building. And he would always take me to get some doughnuts afterwards. Good times.


	6. Jingle Bell Rock

_Author's Note:_

 _Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I had a week ago, but the story has been moving along faster than I anticipated, so I have to slow the updates down a bit in order to finish it around Christmas Day. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

 **Chapter 6 – Jingle Bell Rock:**

When we _finally_ arrived at Precinct One—we stopped to get Tia and some doughnuts—Mom was waiting for me in the garage.

"What's up?" I asked as I got out of the cruiser with a doughnut in my paw.

"I have a surprise for your father, and I need your help," Mom said.

"You do, huh?" I asked, taking a bite.

Mom motioned for me to crouch down, and she whispered the surprise in my ear. A smile formed on my muzzle as Mom explained it.

"That's a great idea!" I said. "When can we get started?"

"Not until after 1900 hours."

"We're going back in time?" Ben asked.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else, Uncle Ben?" Tia asked.

"Not until four," Ben replied.

It was their Uncle-Niece thing they had to call each other "stupid" for no reason. Well—usually no reason. I never understood it myself.

"Can you go inside and find your father?" Mom asked. "He should be in his office."

"Sure," I said, eating the last of my doughnut as I walked in the door.

I walked into the very large lobby and up the stairs to Dad's office. I knocked and was greeted with Dad's voice, saying, "Come in." I opened the door and stepped in. _Jingle Bell Rock_ —the TFK version—was playing through the speakers.

"Good to see you, Nicole," Dad said as he closed his laptop. "I hope you're ready for the gala tonight."

"I really like to call it a 'party'. It seems more appropriate to me," I said.

Dad chuckled. "Even though we're not millionaires, we still go to galas, not parties."

"A gala is just when a bunch of stuck-up, snobby, rich people who wear fancy dresses and suits and drink expensive wine with every meal get together to talk about how much money they have."

"Not exactly, but I do agree with you to a point. But this gala is a charity auction benefiting all of the orphanages in Zootopia and the surrounding boroughs."

"Although, it is nice to wear a fancy dress for one night."

"And I'll be wearing my police dress uniform, as will every other officer present."

"And... this is getting boring. Mom wants to see you."

"By the way, Bogo will be here tonight. And also, as you know, Commissioner Gordon is resigning. He has asked Bogo to choose the officer to replace him. And, let's just say, I gave him some encouragement on who to pick."

"Let me guess, Wolfard?"

"No."

"Delgato?"

"No."

"Oh, Oh! I know who it is!"

"Just don't tell her, alright. It's a secret."

"My muzzle is sealed."

"Good. See you later."

I wonder what life would be like once Mom becomes commissioner. I also wonder what Dad will think of Mom's surprise she has planned for him. I want to see their faces when they see me performing on stage. Oh no! I forgot all about that! Man, this is going to make me nervous. Wait, why do I have to nervous? I'm not going to be singing tonight. The concert is next week. It'll be fine. I just hope I don't get embarrassed on stage like last time I performed on a stage.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I bet now everyone wants to know what happened last time Nicole performed, right? Well, you'll have to wait until next chapter!_


	7. Joy To The World

_Author's Note:_

 _I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. My grandpa got the call. He had been on the waiting list for a kidney transplant for a year or so, and he got the call late last night (12/18/17) around 2300 hours central time. (Sorry if you don't like 24 hour time. I prefer it to 12 hour time.) So that means a trip to OKC and little writing to be done. So now this story is most likely not going to be done by Christmas as planned._

 _Please, keep my grandpa in your prayers as he goes through this. And if updates seem to never come, remember that I'll probably not able to write for a while._

 **Chapter 7 – Joy to the World:**

I walked behind Dad's desk and sat in his chair. It was a big, comfy leather chair (imitation leather, of course!). I started to feel a bit sleepy as my head bobbed up and down. My eyes slowly closed, and all I saw was darkness.

…

 _Sixth Grade School Play – Snow White:_

…

It was the big premiere. The crowd was packed with mammals of all sizes and shapes and colors, the stage was prepped for the play, the actors were in their costumes, and I was in the lead role. I had been practicing my lines for hours on end for the past month.

"Five minutes, Nicole," came the voice of Missus Lee, the drama teacher, a panda.

"Alright," I said. I took a deep breath and stepped backstage.

When the curtain raised, the lemming septuplets (that's seven identical siblings!) came out on stage, singing their song about working in the mines all day. I always found it a bit annoying, but I'm not the director.

When it came time for me to enter, I stepped proudly onto the stage and spoke my lines flawlessly. I could feel the emotions as I read my lines and danced on the stage.

But by the climax, I was running out of steam. I started getting nervous and fuddled some of my lines. I started getting nervous.

The wicked witch, played by Tia, handed me the apple, but I forgot my line, so I froze. I heard Missus Lee whisper my line from off stage, but I couldn't hear her, so I said what I thought she said. "This apple looks as if it came from your face." The crowd started chuckling. I started getting embarrassed. It wasn't supposed to be funny!

Tia ignored the crowd and said her next line. "I promise you won't regret eating this apple, my dear."

I slowly took the apple and took a few steps to stage right, as Tia walked backstage the opposite way. I was supposed to say something about the apple, but I couldn't remember, so I just took a bite of the apple. I still had enough mind to know I was to faint after eating the apple, so I did so. I tried to make it look as convincing as possible.

The crowd clapped as the curtain lowered.

I got up and walked backstage. I had watery eyes. I went and found Missus Lee to tell her I didn't want to continue.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. But the show is almost over. It's just the final scene left. You don't have that many lines left in the play," Missus Lee said.

"Ok," I said, accepting her answer.

"Hey!" Kion said, who was playing Prince Charming. "Nice one making this a comedy!"

"I didn't!" I insisted.

"I wonder what I'll bring to the table…" Kion said as he stepped into the changing room.

"Get into your coffin, Nicole."

I got into the coffin prop, and the lemmings prepared to carry me onto the stage once the curtain raised.

I laid as perfectly still in the coffin as the lemmings mourned around me. Kion stepped in to pay his "respects."

"Oh! If only I could have saved poor Snow White!" one of the lemmings cried.

"If only I could have met her sooner," Kion said.

I could tell he was leaning over my face, because his breath smelled like he had eaten an entire package of mints. I suddenly felt his lips come over mine. My eyes shot open and I grabbed the coffin tight. When he released, I slapped him across the face. "That's not in the script, Kion!" I shouted. I climbed out of the coffin and stormed off stage, tears streaming down my face.

By the time Mom made her way backstage, I was sobbing. Mom sat beside me on the bench I was sitting on and hugged me.

"It's ok, sweetie. It was just a play," Mom said.

"But it's not ok!" I sobbed. "I embarrassed myself in front of the entire school!"

"But it was Kion's fault. He's the one who broke the script."

"But if I hadn't forgotten my lines, he wouldn't have kissed me."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I got kissed by a boy I didn't like once."

"You did?" I asked, looking at my mom's face, tears still on my face.

"You better believe it. And he was also pretty mean to me."

"Is it Gideon Grey?" I asked, knowing many a story of him during my mom's childhood, as well as his fantastic pies.

"Yes. And it was during a play, too. I don't know why he was even allowed the lead role, but I had the 'damsel in distress' character, and at the end, he swept me off my feet and kissed me. What's worse, was it was a high school play."

"So the other students never let you live it down?"

"Yeah. So you're not the only one who got embarrassed in a play by getting an unscripted kiss by a bully."

"Maybe it's a Hopps' family thing to be kissed on stage by a bully."

Mom laughed. "Yeah, I guess so!"

I started laughing, too.

That night wasn't all for naught, because we went for ice cream afterwards. But I never lived down the fact that Kion ruined acting for me. I avoided all of the school plays at all cost.

…

The phone rang, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it. The caller ID said "Commissioner" so I figured it was Gordon. I answered.

"Hello. This is the office of Chief Wilde. This is Nicole, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Chief Wilde was in his office," Gordon said.

"No, but can I take a message?"

"Tell him I need to meet with him tonight. Privately."

"Will do, Sir."

"Thank you, young lady."

"You're welcome." I hung the phone up and got up off the chair.

I hoped nothing like last time was going to happen when the concert happened."


End file.
